Letting in
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Recollections". / グリッソムの家に、シャンプーが増えた。二人の関係は、ゆっくり、進む。秘密を少しずつ、共有しながら。/ One strange bottle of shampoo has appeared Grissom's house. The relationship of the two slowly advances. While sharing secrets little by little.
1. Shampoo(1)

**Episode 9 Letting in**

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Recollections". / グリッソムの家に、シャンプーが増えた。二人の関係は、ゆっくり、進む。秘密を少しずつ、共有しながら。/ One strange bottle of shampoo has appeared Grissom's house. The relationship of the two slowly advances. While sharing secrets little by little.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

AN : 大好きなエピソード、S6#13(ラストショー/Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye)の"前～後"を、ちょっと特殊な感じで描いてみたものです。/ Time set before S6#13(Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye).

* * *

Chapter 1 Shampoo(1)

レイアウトルームで証拠を片付けていたサラは、誰かが部屋に入ってくるのに気付いた。  
「帰れそうか？」  
聞くまで少しの間があったのは、周囲に人がいないのを確認したからだろう。  
サラは顔を上げて彼を見た。  
「もう終わる・・・でも」  
一瞬緩んだ彼の顔だったが、彼女の「でも」ですぐに消えた。  
「ニック達と、食事の約束したの」  
サラは僅かに気まずそうに言った。  
「最近ずっと、行ってなかったから・・・」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「そうか。分かった」  
彼女の友人付き合いを制限するつもりなど、勿論彼にはなかった。  
「楽しんでおいで」  
「一緒に来る？」  
サラが少し首を傾けながら尋ねた。  
「他に誰が？」  
「ウォリックとグレッグとデビッド」  
グリッソムは苦笑気味に首を振った。  
「遠慮しておくよ」  
「どうして？」  
「上司がいたら、愚痴を言えないだろう？」  
「愚痴なんか・・・」  
言いかけて、サラもまた苦笑を浮かべた。  
「いいんだ。気にしてないよ。同僚同士で愚痴を言い合うのも、大事なストレス発散だ」  
グリッソムは部屋を出て行きかけて、振り返った。  
「その後、来る？」  
グリッソムの瞳に、サラはノーとは言えなかった。  
「電話する」  
「待ってる」  
囁くように言って、グリッソムは去って行った。  
微笑を浮かべて、サラは片付けに戻った。

自宅に戻ったグリッソムは、テイクアウトしてきたステーキサンドを味わって食べた。ベジタリアンのサラと一緒に食事をするときはなるべく肉を避けるようにしているから、一人での食事の時だけが肉を食べるチャンスだった。  
勿論、サラは食事を自分に合わせなくていいと何度も口を酸っぱくして言うのだが、彼は彼女に合わせたかったから、そのことは別に苦ではなかった。彼の血圧を考えれば、肉類は減らした方がいいことは確かだったし、ダイエットの意味でも自ら進んでそうしていた。  
一人での食事は、もう彼にとっては味気ない物だった。食事する気力すらなくなることもあった。それを、何とか「肉を食べられるから」という口実で楽しみを見いだしているのだった。  
愛犬のハンクが彼の足下へ来て、小さく鼻を鳴らした。グリッソムは最初無視していたが、ハンクは前脚で何度も彼の脛をひっかいた。愛犬もまた、肉だけは彼からしか貰えないことを知っているのだ。  
仕方なく、苦笑しながら、グリッソムは肉の欠片をほんの少しちぎって与えた。  
ハンクは一口で飲み込むと、期待に満ちた瞳で再び主人を見上げた。  
「終わりだ、ハンク」  
空の両手のひらを愛犬に向かって振って見せてから、グリッソムはカウンターの椅子から立ち上がった。  
キッチンを片付け、グリッソムはシャワーを浴びにバスルームへ向かった。  
お湯が十分に温かくなったのを確認してから、服を脱いでバスタブに入った。  
シャンプーに手を伸ばしかけて、グリッソムは思わず瞬いた。  
彼の徳用サイズのシャンプーボトルの隣に、小ぶりなボトルが2本、増えているのに気付いたのだ。  
思わず両方を手にとって眺めた。  
ラベルの文字は小さすぎて読めないが、シャンプーとコンディショナーなことは間違いなかった。  
まだ彼は信じられない思いで、両手のボトルを交互に見つめた。  
それぞれにそっと鼻に寄せ、匂いを嗅いでみる。  
間違いない。サラの匂いだ。彼女の髪の匂いだ。  
グリッソムの右の口角が、ニヤリと上がった。  
彼女は自分のアメニティグッズを、いつも持ち運んでいた。置いておけば、と言いたいのを、彼はずっと我慢していた。  
着替えでさえ、やっと少し置いておくようになったばかりの彼女だ。急がせたくなかった。  
持ち帰るのを忘れたんだろうか？  
一瞬そう考えたグリッソムだったが、それには少し大きすぎるボトルのサイズに思えた。  
もう一度ニヤリと笑って、グリッソムはボトルの匂いを嗅いだ。  
これで、彼女が来ない日でも、彼女の香りを思い出すことが出来る。  
そう思いながら目いっぱい鼻から息を吸い込んだ後で、グリッソムは慌ててボトルを戻した。  
それはそれで、とても危険な行為であることに気付いたのだ。  
・・・落ち着け、ギルバート。もうすぐサラは来る。  
グリッソムは大急ぎで自分のボトルを押してシャンプーを手に取ると、猛烈な勢いで髪を洗い始めた。  
冷水シャワーは、辛うじて、必要なかった。

シャワーを終えたグリッソムは、ガウンに着替え、寝室の時計を見た。それからサイドテーブルの携帯電話を開いて、着信もテキストメッセージも届いていないのを確認し、軽く舌打ちした。  
その音に、ベッドの上に寝そべっていたハンクがぴくりと顔を上げて主人を見た。  
「マミーが来たら、どかされるぞ、ハンク」  
ハンクは聞こえなかったかのように頭を戻し、目を閉じた。  
苦笑しながら、グリッソムは諦めてバスルームに戻った。  
歯磨き粉を取り出そうとしたグリッソムだったが、今朝絞り出したあとでゴミ箱に捨てたのを思い出した。  
しゃがんで洗面台下の棚を開ける。買い置きはあったはずだ。  
記憶通り、新しい歯磨き粉の箱が一つ転がっていた。  
それを取ろうとして、再び、グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
棚の隅に、見慣れない紙袋が置いてあるのに気付いたのだ。  
何を買い置きしたのだっけと、怪訝に思いながらその紙袋を引っ張り出した。その軽さに、グリッソムは僅かに驚いた。  
袋を開き、中を覗いて、グリッソムは慌てて袋を閉じた。  
動悸がしていた。  
何度も激しく瞬いて、それから、グリッソムはそっと紙袋を元の位置に戻した。  
深く、何度も深呼吸をした。  
・・・落ち着け、ギルバート。・・・女性の生理現象について、今更、戸惑うような年齢ではあるまい。  
いや、しかし。  
グリッソムは軽く額を抑えながら立ち上がった。  
・・・まさか生理用ナプキンが、私の部屋に常備される時が来ようとは。  
頭を振って、グリッソムは歯ブラシを取ろうとミラー扉を開けた。  
歯ブラシ立てに、彼からすれば小さな歯ブラシが1本、ちょこんと立っているのを見て、彼は左の口角を引き上げた。  
歯磨き粉を箱から取り出す。チューブからペーストをひねり出しながら、グリッソムは、にやけ笑うのを抑えられなかった。

歯磨きを終えてから、グリッソムはしばらく寝室をウロウロと歩き回っていた。  
サラからの電話は、まだ無い。  
しばらくして、グリッソムはTシャツとスエットパンツに着替え、ベッドの端に腰を下ろしたが、横になる気にはなれずに、部屋の中をグルグルと見回していた。  
そのうち、彼女の「着替え」が、椅子の上に畳んでおいてあるのが目に入った。  
それをチラチラと何度か見てから、急ににっこりと笑うと、グリッソムは勢いよくベッドから立ち上がった。  
そしてクローゼットを開けると、急いで中を片付け始めた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「遅くなって」  
玄関を開けるなり口を開こうとしたサラを、グリッソムは満面の笑みで引き入れた。  
そして唇を塞いだ。  
「んー・・・」  
口づけを落としながら、グリッソムは後ろ足で蹴ってドアを閉めた。  
ハンクが走り寄ってきたが、しばらくグリッソムは彼に彼女を渡すつもりはなかった。  
数分してから、やっと逃れたサラは、ニコニコとしているグリッソムを不審そうに見た。  
「なに？」  
「別に」  
グリッソムはにこりと笑って、リビングに戻っていく。  
サラはハンクを撫でてやってから、後に続いてリビングルームに入っていった。  
キッチンカウンターで瓶を呷っているグリッソムに、サラは眉を上げた。  
「ビール飲んでたの？」  
「・・・一仕事終えたところなんでな」  
「一仕事？」  
彼女の首が傾く。そのきょとんとした表情に、グリッソムは再びにこりと笑った。  
「ずいぶん・・・ご機嫌みたいね」  
「ああ」  
グリッソムはサラを見つめながら、ビールを呷った。  
サラはしばらくそんなグリッソムを見ていたが、  
「あたし、シャワー浴びてくる」  
そう言って寝室に向かい始めた。  
「食事は楽しかったか？」  
「ええ」  
「上司抜きで、さぞ話が弾んだことだろうな」  
サラは振り向き、軽く彼をねめつけるように見た。  
「あなたの愚痴なんて言い合ったりしないけど、もし、言い合ったとしても、あなたには言えない」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「もし君が何か言ったとしても、私は聞かなかったフリをしないとな」  
サラは小さく苦笑しながら、寝室へ入っていった。  
しばらくしてシャワーの音がし始める。  
ハンクがウロウロとバスルームの前を歩いているのを見ながら、グリッソムはゆっくり、ビールを飲み干した。

十数分後、サラはバスローブを羽織ってバスルームから出てきた。  
髪を拭きながら椅子に向かうサラを、ベッドの上で雑誌を読んでいたグリッソムは、チラリと顔を上げて見た。  
椅子の前で立ち止まり、サラがキョロキョロと辺りを見回す。グリッソムは一瞬、顔を雑誌で隠した。  
サラは椅子の下を見たり、サイドボードの上を確認したり、ベッドの上を見たりした後、首を傾げながら、リビングルームに出て行った。  
彼女がランドリールームに入り、そこでなにかゴソゴソしているのを聞きながら、グリッソムはニヤニヤと笑っていた。  
やがてサラが寝室に戻ってくる。  
「あー、あの、ギルバート？」  
サラが言いづらそうに話しかけてきた。  
服を置いていくことにし始めたとき、サラは彼に何も言わなかった。グリッソムも何も問わなかった。今までお互い、そのことに触れたことはなかった。  
だから今更それに触れるのは、彼女には恐らく気まずいのだろう。  
グリッソムは必死でにやけるのを抑えていた。  
「あたしの、ガウンとか・・・着替え、知らない？椅子の上に、置いてたと・・・思ったんだけど」  
グリッソムは雑誌から目を上げずに答えた。  
「クローゼット」  
サラは一度クローゼットを振り返り、そらからグリッソムを見つめ、それからもう一度クローゼットを振り返った。  
「あの・・・」  
「ハンクが持って行くと困るだろう」  
「そう・・・」  
再度疑うようにグリッソムを見てから、サラはクローゼットを開けた。  
それから、困惑したように彼を振り向いた。  
「ギルバート、あの・・・」  
「3段目だ」  
グリッソムはチラリと顔を上げ、眼鏡の隙間から一瞬サラを見て言った。  
サラが大きく息を吐いたのが分かった。  
「そう」  
短く答えて、サラはクローゼットに向き直った。  
引き出しを開ける音がする。それが閉まる音がするまで、かなりの間があった。

サラはしゃがんで引き出しを開いた。大きな引き出しは、一段分が、ほとんど空っぽだった。  
彼女のブラウスが一枚にTシャツが2枚、下着が2組にスエットパンツが1本、そしてガウンが1枚。  
思わずクローゼットを見回す。床をそっと指で拭うと、埃がほとんど付かなかった。つい最近掃除したばかりな事は明白だった。  
サラは軽く舌なめずりをした。  
頬が赤くなるのが分かった。  
深呼吸を小さく繰り返して、それからガウンを掴むと、引き出しを閉めた。  
そしてバスルームに消えると、ガウンに着替えて出てきた。  
サラは無言でベッドカバーをめくり、中へ入った。そして仰向けに寝転がると、目を閉じた。  
グリッソムもまた、無言で雑誌をナイトテーブルの上に置き、眼鏡を外してその上に置いた。  
ランプのスイッチをそっと切る。  
寝室は薄ぼんやりと暗くなった。分厚い遮光カーテンの隙間から、僅かに日の光が漏れている。  
暗がりで、グリッソムはサラがそっと身体を寄せてくるのに気付いた。  
グリッソムは無言で、彼女を抱き寄せた。  
「引き出し・・・ありがと」  
小さな声で、サラが言った。  
グリッソムは思わずニヤリと笑った。  
ふと視線を下げると、サラが彼を見上げているのに気付いた。  
「どういたしまして」  
グリッソムが言うと、サラもニッと笑い、それから彼の胸に頬を乗せた。  
「・・・一仕事？」  
彼女の声色に、からかうような色が浮かんでいた。  
「ああ。結構汗を掻いた」  
「掃除機も掛けた？」  
「ああ」  
「それでビール？」  
「その通りだ」  
サラがクスクスと笑う。  
「よく一段まるまる空いたわね」  
「もう着ない服もあったし、あとは・・・ハンガーに掛けた」  
そう言いながら、グリッソムは身体を入れ替えて彼女を見下ろした。  
「ありがとう」  
彼が彼女の瞳を覗き込みながら言うと、サラは眉を上げて首を傾げた。  
「何が？」  
「これだ」  
グリッソムは顔を彼女にそっと近づけた。  
唇に触れると、彼女はすぐに彼を迎え入れた。  
彼女の両腕が彼の頭に回る。そのまま首筋にそっと下りた。  
グリッソムの片手が彼女の身体を滑り、ガウンの紐に触れる。それを解こうとして、グリッソムは一瞬躊躇した。  
・・・彼女が前回その「周期」だったのは・・・確か2週間ほど前だ。うん、セーフだ。  
素早く頭の中で計算し、それから紐を解いた。そして彼女の素肌の上に、掌を滑らせた。  
塞いだままの唇の間から、彼女の掠れた吐息が漏れる。それがあっという間に、彼の理性を奪っていった。

彼女がシャンプーを置いていったせい。  
彼女が女性の生活用品を彼の部屋に置いていったせい。  
彼女がもう一段、彼との関係を進めることに、同意する姿勢を見せてくれたせい。  
彼女がもう一歩、彼の人生に踏み込むことを、決意してくれたせい。

その日の行為がラフになってしまったことを、グリッソムは自分でそう言い訳していた。

* * *

TBC.


	2. Shampoo(2)

Episode 9 Letting in

Spoilers : S1#9(高度3万フィートの密室殺人/Unfriendly Skies), S4#3(喪失 傷だらけの屍/Homebodies), S7#17(青春のあやまち/Fallen Idols)

AN : サラがなぜ、レイプ事件にも感情的になることがあるのか？私の中での設定です。

* * *

Chapter 2 Shampoo(2)

彼女がはぎ取った下着だけ穿き直してベッドに戻ったとき、ふとグリッソムはサラが手首をさすっているのに気付いた。  
すぐに彼はハッとして、その腕を掴んだ。  
「大丈夫か？痛かったか？」  
サラは自分の両手首を見て、その赤みに、軽く苦笑した。  
「すこし痣になるかもだけど・・・大丈夫」  
「すまない」  
深刻そうに謝るグリッソムに、サラは笑った。  
「大丈夫よ。長袖でまだ誤魔化せる季節だし。こっちは」  
サラは左手を振って見せた。  
「時計嵌めれば、多分、分からないわよ」  
グリッソムはサラの手首の赤い跡を、じっくりと見た。  
「そんな、つもりは・・・」  
苦しそうに言ってから、グリッソムはその跡にそっと口づけた。  
サラはくすぐったそうに手を引いた。  
「大丈夫だから」  
しかし、彼の顔を見て、サラは笑顔を引っ込めた。  
「なに？どうしたの？」  
グリッソムは彼女の両手首をじっと見ていた。  
サラは思わず手をカバーの下に隠そうとした。  
それをグリッソムが強く掴んで引き止めた。  
「ギルバート？」  
サラが彼の顔を覗き込む。彼女はグリッソムが唇を噛んでいることに気付いた。  
「どうしたの？大丈夫？」  
顔を上げたグリッソムの瞳の暗い色に、サラは思わず息を飲んだ。  
「あの・・・、これくらい、大丈夫よ。ホント。折れたわけじゃないし」  
「折られたことがあるのか？」  
反射的に聞き返してしまってから、グリッソムはしまったと口を閉じた。  
サラは首を傾けた。  
「父に？あー・・・左手なら、あったかも。利き腕じゃなくて良かったと思ったことがあるような」  
「違う」  
サラはグリッソムのイラついた口調に、ますます首を傾げた。  
「どういう意味？」  
怪訝そうに眉を寄せる。  
グリッソムは再び唇を噛んだ。  
本当のことを言えば、今日、彼女の手首を強く押さえつけたままの行為を続けたのは、わざとだった。  
彼女の反応を、確かめたかった。  
彼女がどこかで、拒否反応を示すのではないかと、恐れながら、進めていた。  
しかしその兆候はなく、いつの間にか理性は吹き飛んで、ただその行為に没頭した。  
彼女の赤い手首を見て、自分が何を試そうとしたのか、改めて怖ろしくなったのだ。  
もし、本当に彼女にその体験があったなら、それは、あまりに残酷な試練ではなかっただろうか？  
グリッソムは思わず髪をかき乱した。  
「ギルバート？」  
サラの優しい声に我に返る。  
グリッソムは再び、彼女の手首を取った。  
「痛くないか？」  
「痛みはない」  
サラはそっと、彼の腕に別の手を乗せた。  
「ねえ、何が聞きたかったの？」  
サラは真っ直ぐグリッソムの目を見つめて言った。  
グリッソムは思わず目を反らした。  
サラが怒ったような溜め息をつくのを聞いて、グリッソムは重い口を開いた。  
「他の男に・・・その・・・折られたことが」  
「ないけど」  
短く答え、サラは不審そうにグリッソムを見つめた。  
彼はチラチラとサラの方を見ては、視線を落としていた。  
「なんで、そう思ったの？」  
サラの問いに、一度目を上げたグリッソムだったが、やはりすぐに視線を逸らした。  
サラは両腕を組んだ。  
「何を考えてるか、あたしに言うつもりはないわけ？」  
グリッソムは深く息を吐いた。  
「君が・・・君は・・・その・・・」  
グリッソムの言葉は要領を得ない。サラは舌打ちをした。  
「それで、また勝手に私の医療記録でも取り寄せて調べるわけ？」  
グリッソムはハッとして頭を上げた。  
「あ、いや・・・あれは・・・すまなかった」  
「反省してるなら、繰り返さないで」  
サラの強い口調に、グリッソムは項垂れた。  
彼女の言うとおりだ。  
それでもしばらく、グリッソムは躊躇った。  
「あたしが・・・あたし自身も、男からDVを受けたことがあると・・・思ってるの？」  
彼女なりに、彼の言動を推察したのだろう。サラはそう言って、グリッソムの顔を覗き込んだ。  
グリッソムは弾かれたように顔を上げた。  
・・・その可能性は考えたことが全くなかった。  
恐れで目を見開いて、グリッソムはサラを見た。  
「あるのか？」  
ほとんど吐息のような声に、サラは僅かに戸惑ったようだったが、すぐに首を強く横に振った。  
「無いわ」  
男運はずっと悪かったけど、そこまで酷くはない、と言いかけて、サラはやめた。  
グリッソムは僅かに安堵したように息を吐いた。  
「じゃ、なに？」  
しかし間を置かずにサラは尋ねた。  
彼に逃れるチャンスを与えるつもりは全くないようだった。  
グリッソムは、彼女が逆に全く思い当たらない様子であることに、希望を見いだしていた。  
深々と深呼吸をして、ようやく口を開いた。  
「君は・・・その、DV以外にも、強く反応する事件があるし・・・護身術を、習っているから・・・その・・・君も、過去に・・・」  
それ以上は、彼は口に出来なかった。どうしても、その言葉を口に出来なかった。  
仕事でなら、いくらでも口に乗せている言葉なのに。  
数秒考え込んだサラだが、すぐにハッとして目を見開き、口をあんぐり開けた。  
「あたしがレイプされたことがあると思ってるの？」  
グリッソムは思わずサラを見た。  
息を飲み込んで、サラを凝視するグリッソムを、彼女もまた、数秒間凝視した。  
「ないのか・・・？」  
長い沈黙の後で、ようやく、グリッソムは絞り出すように尋ねた。  
サラは二度瞬き、答えないまま、彼から顔を逸らした。  
ベッドの上で膝を寄せて抱えると、そこに顎を乗せた。  
その姿勢は、悪いサインだ。子供の頃のつらい話をするとき、いつも彼女はその体勢になった。  
グリッソムは先ほど感じた希望が小さくしぼんでいくのを感じた。  
しまった・・・やはり・・・  
胸が強く締め付けられた。  
「サラ・・・」  
呼びかけたものの、彼女の肩に触れていいか迷い、グリッソムは上げた腕をいったん下ろした。  
「それ、いつからそう思ってた？」  
サラはくぐもった声で聞いてきた。  
「何度か・・・そういう事件に、君が強く・・・感情的に、引きずられてしまうのをみて・・・」  
「じゃあもう何年も疑ってたの？」  
「強盗に入られて、両親はクローゼットに押し込められて・・・暴行された少女の事件を、覚えているか？」  
サラは一瞬黙った。  
「ええ」  
「面通しで、犯人を認識したのに、結局怖くて名指し出来なかった」  
「で、釈放された犯人に殺された。覚えてる」  
その犯人は、結局拳銃から足が着いて逮捕出来たが、それはもう、「時遅し」だった。  
「あの時・・・車の中で泣いている君を見て・・・」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
彼女は、彼に見られていると、周りの警官達にも見られていると知りながら、こぼれ落ちる涙を隠さないで泣いていた。車の中から、現場を見る瞳は、絶望的に昏かった。  
グリッソムにも辛い事件だった。だが何より辛かったのは、あんなに虚ろな彼女の目を見てしまったことだった。  
あの時、彼はほとんど確信したようなものだった。  
むしろこれまでの交際で、はっきりと彼女にその兆候が見られなかったことが、不思議でさえあった。  
サラの大きな溜め息が聞こえて、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは恐る恐る、サラの肩に手を置いた。  
サラは僅かに反応したが、それを払いのけるようなことはなかった。  
グリッソムは彼女を抱き寄せようか迷い、結局そのまま、肩に置いた手で、彼女の肩を小さく撫でるしか出来なかった。  
長い長い沈黙の後で、サラは深々と溜め息をついた。  
それから、振り向いてグリッソムを真っ直ぐに見た。  
「あたしは、レイプされたことはない」  
グリッソムは息を飲んだ。  
サラはふと、自虐的に笑った。  
「父にもされてない」  
「サラ」  
思わず、グリッソムは彼女を遮った。  
「それは・・・分かってる」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「そうよね。あの医療記録を見たなら、知ってるわよね。はっきりそう書いてあるはずだから」  
グリッソムは彼女をうかがい見た。  
「そういう検査をされたのは分かっていたし、ソーシャルワーカーが、刑事に向かって、『性的虐待の痕はない』って言ってたのは、はっきり覚えてる」  
もう我慢が出来なかった。  
グリッソムはサラを引き寄せると、強く抱き締めた。  
「すまなかった」  
サラは抵抗しなかった。彼が彼女の頭をかき抱いて、髪に顔を押しつけるのを、されるがままになっていた。  
彼の胸に抱かれたまま、サラはしばらく彼の心臓の音を聞いていた。  
その鼓動が落ち着くのを待ってだろうか、やがて、サラは小さく話し始めた。  
「大学の時、寮にいたって言ってたわよね」  
「・・・ああ」  
突然の質問に驚きながら、グリッソムは答えた。  
「ルームメイトはいた？」  
「いた」  
「仲良かった？」  
「・・・そうでもない」  
サラはなぜか笑った。  
「でしょうね」  
ふぅっと息を吐いて、サラは話を続けた。  
「あたしはルームメイトと仲良かった」  
その話がどこへ行こうとしているのか、グリッソムにはすぐに予想が付いた。  
「・・・名前は？」  
「カレン」  
サラは目を閉じた。  
「オクラホマ出身だけど、そういう、牧歌的なイメージの子じゃなくて、イケイケな子だった」  
小さく笑って、それからサラは肩をすくめながらグリッソムを見上げた。  
「悪いこと、たくさん教わったわ」  
グリッソムは片方の眉を上げたが、コメントは控えた。  
「タバコも彼女影響で吸い始めたし」  
「吸ってたのか？」  
驚いてグリッソムは聞き返していた。  
サラは多少気まずそうに笑った。  
「ええ・・・ベガスに来るときに、せっかくだからやめようかなって」  
「じゃあ・・・あの頃は、吸ってた？」  
「しんどいときはね」  
『何が』しんどい時かは、グリッソムは尋ねなかった。  
「お酒も・・・とにかく、彼女といろいろ遊んだ。専攻も一緒で、勉強も張り合った。将来は二人で研究所を設立しようかとか、そんな話もしたわ」  
サラは笑みを消した。遠い目をした。  
「生まれて初めての、友達だった」  
彼女の語る「過去形」に、グリッソムの胸は痛んだ。  
「親友だった。何でも話した。男の子のこと、教授の悪口・・・ああ、幸いにも、男の趣味は全く違ってたから、そこで揉めることはなかったわ」  
サラは小さく笑った。グリッソムも笑いを合わせた。  
「両親のことは言わなかったけど、施設や里親の元にいたことは話した。それ以上は、聞かないでいてくれた」  
グリッソムは優しく彼女の髪を撫で始めた。  
サラは少し息をついた。頭を整理するかのように、数分、黙り込んだ。  
「ケン・フラーと付き合い始めたとき、カレンはあたしを止めたわ。あいつは軽薄な男だから絶対やめとけって」  
その名前に、グリッソムは若干眉を潜めた。  
マイル・ハイ・クラブ事件。  
「その名前は・・・あまり聞きたくないな」  
思わずグリッソムは呟いていた。  
サラはクスクスと笑った。  
「でもあたしは気にしなかった。学校の人気者だったし、優しかったし、ハンサムだった。口説かれて、有頂天だった」  
グリッソムは頬を膨らませて、それをサラの頬に押しつけた。  
「もう聞きたくない」  
サラはまた笑った。  
「別れた後で・・・カレンが教えてくれた。あたしはトロフィーだったって」  
「トロフィー？」  
「・・・誰が口説き落とせるか」  
グリッソムは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
一部の男子学生達が、そういう「賭け」をすることがあるというのは、知ってはいる。仕事上でも、そういうことでトラブルになった学生達や、傷付いた女性達を少なからず見てきた。  
見るからに男性馴れしていない彼女は、きっと格好の餌食だったのだろう。  
いたたまれなくて、グリッソムは彼女を抱き締める腕に力を込めた。  
「でも、あたし別に後悔してない。彼は優しかったし・・・ずっと紳士だった。無理強いしたことは何一つ無かった。全部あたしが、決めて、受け入れたことだったの」  
サラの声は淡々としていた。  
「彼に恋した。・・・少なくとも、その時の私はそう思ってた。カレンに言わせれば、恋に恋してたってことらしいけど。でも、彼が初めてで良かったと思ってるし」  
「初めて！？」  
グリッソムは思わず体を起こした。  
サラは一瞬、しまったという顔をした。  
「まさか・・・飛行機が初めてじゃ」  
「なわけないでしょ！」  
思わずサラは目を吊り上げてグリッソムを睨んだ。  
「あれは、付き合って数ヶ月してからよ。春休みで、旅行に行こうって。・・・マイアミに行くってことで、羽目を外しすぎたの」  
「あそこは・・・そんな学生で溢れている」  
「それ以上馬鹿なことはしなかったから、大丈夫」  
グリッソムはまだ少し不満そうにしながらも、もう一度ヘッドボードに寄り掛かってサラを抱き寄せた。  
サラは大人しく身体を預けた。  
「三年の春だった」  
彼女の声色が低くなって、グリッソムは軽く目を閉じた。  
「バイトのシフトが長引いて、寮に戻ったとき、もう深夜零時を過ぎてた。ドアを開けようとして、鍵がかかって無くて・・・嫌な予感がした」  
サラは静かに長く息を吸い、そして吐き出した。  
「床に倒れているカレンを見て、何があったかすぐに分かった」  
掠れるような声に変わった。グリッソムはサラの髪をゆっくり撫でた。  
「救急車を呼んで、警察も呼んだけど、カレンは何も言わなかった」  
サラは静かに首を振り、俯いた。  
「彼女に、何度も犯人が誰か言うように頼んだけど、ダメだった。彼女をカウンセリングやセラピーにも行かせた。どれもうまく運ばなかった」  
グリッソムはサラの腕を静かに撫でた。  
「半年後、カレンは結局、大学を辞めて実家に帰った」  
サラはグリッソムの胸に顔を埋めた。  
「卒業式の後で、彼女の両親から私に電話があったの。卒業を彼女が祝ってくれるかと思った」  
彼女の声が潤んだ。  
「ちょうど卒業式の時間に、彼女は拳銃で自殺したの」  
グリッソムは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
・・・それで説明は付く。どこかホッとしながら、しかし一方で彼女が初めて持った友人の身に起きた悲劇に、胸が痛んだ。  
グリッソムはしばらく、肩を震わせる彼女の肩を静かに撫でていた。  
「・・・犯人は、分かったのか？」  
サラは彼の胸で首を振った。  
「いいえ。分からずじまい。彼女の遺書はあったけど、ただ一言、やっぱり立ち直れない、ってそれだけ」  
彼のシャツをサラが握りしめるのを、グリッソムはそっと拳の上に手を重ねた。  
しばらく沈黙が流れた。  
サラが何度か呼吸を整えるように深く息をして、それから静かに呟いた。  
「グリッソム」  
「なんだ？」  
呼び名に、グリッソムは気付かないフリをした。  
「レイプも・・・暴力だわ」  
「・・・ああ」  
「人の一番深いところを傷付ける」  
魂の殺人とも言われる犯罪だ。サラの言葉は真を捉えていた。  
「私は、暴力が嫌い。・・・怖い」  
グリッソムはもう一度強くサラを抱き寄せた。  
「・・・ただ、それだけ」  
「・・・分かった」  
囁いて、グリッソムはサラの額に唇を押し当てた。  
「・・・分かった」  
繰り返して囁きながら、グリッソムは彼女の身体をゆっくり横たえた。  
「もう、眠ろう」  
サラは彼にすがりつくようにして抱きつきながら、静かに瞼を閉じた。  
グリッソムはヘザーの言葉を脳裏に思い返していた。  
彼女は、犯人への怒りがあるか、それとも被害者へ同情的か、共感的かと尋ねていた。  
長年彼女を見てきた彼には断言出来た。DV事件では、サラはいつだって、被害者に共感的だ。児童虐待の事件では、犯人への強い怒り。そして強姦事件の類では、同情的だった。  
その違いに、ようやく彼は気付いた。  
長く深い溜め息が彼の口から漏れた。  
ふと、彼女が身動ぎするのを感じて、グリッソムは目を開いた。  
「ケンとどうなったか、知りたい？」  
彼女の口調は急に現実的で、からかいを帯びていた。  
「・・・君から振ったと言ってくれ」  
むっすりとグリッソムは答えた。  
サラは掠れた声で笑った。  
「私から振ったわ。ベッドで他の女の下着を手渡されちゃね」  
グリッソムは思わず半身を起こした。  
サラは片目を開けていた。  
「男運は悪かったって言ったでしょ」  
なんと言っていいか分からず、グリッソムは曖昧に笑うしかなかった。  
それから、ふと彼女の髪をかき上げながら尋ねた。  
「今は？」  
「ん？」  
瞼を下ろし掛けていたサラは、もう一度目を開いて聞き返した。  
「今、男運は？」  
サラはグリッソムの髭を指でそっとなぞった。  
「さあ・・・」  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「だって、こっちの気持ちを知ってて思わせぶりなことをしながら、五年も拒絶し続ける男なんて、男運がいいとは言いがたいでしょ？」  
グリッソムは絶句した。  
反論の余地がない。  
彼は項垂れた。  
サラはクスリと笑った。  
「あなたを強請（ゆす）るネタがたくさんあって、あたし結構楽しい」  
グリッソムはサラを睨み付けた。  
笑いながら、サラは彼の口の端に口づけた。  
「おやすみ、ギルバート」  
そしてくるりと背を向けると、カバーの中に潜り込んだ。  
「おやすみ、ハニー」  
グリッソムも、渋々カバーの中に入った。  
しばらく仰向けで静かにしていたグリッソムだが、ふと、気になって声をかけた。  
「サラ、シャンプー・・・」  
「勝手に使わないで」  
すげなく言われ、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「はい」  
ややふて腐れたように言い、グリッソムは目を閉じた。  
サラがちらりと微笑んだことには、気付かなかった。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : 数多くのファンフィクで、サラは過去にレイプされた経験があったり、もっと凄いのだとそれが実父だったり、という設定が描かれていますが、私はそこまで、サラに背負わせることは出来ませんでした。両親のことと、そしてナタリーだけで、もう十二分に過酷だと思うのです・・・（まあ、里親の件で少しトラウマ増やしちゃってはいますが；）  
でも、サラがレイプ事件できつそうにしていることが多いのも事実。。。ということで、自分なりに考えた裏付け設定です。  
次以降のチャプターはかなり軽め、というか完全にHumorです。


	3. Gray Hair(1)

Episode 9 Letting in

Spoilers : S6#13(ラストショー/Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye)

AN : S6で一番好きかも知れないエピソードです。あのエピソードで、サラ役のJorja Foxの顔がずっと赤くて、鼻声っぽくて、風邪かな？と思ったところから思いついた話です。/ I love the episode. I thought that Jorja must have had a cold while shooting that episode. From that I came up with the plot of this chapter. / Time set during S6#13(ラストショー/Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye).

* * *

Chapter 3 Gray Hair(1)

その日シフトが始まったとき、サラは自分の喉が痛むことに気付いていた。  
鼻声な事にも気付いていた。  
頭痛が始まっていることにも気付いていた。  
彼が先に呼び出されていなかったら、きっと休むように言われただろうなと思いながら、休憩室でアサインを待っていた。  
キャサリンが顔を覗かせ、  
「出動よ。ロイス・オニールの館」  
サラに来るように指で合図した。  
「ロイス・オニール？」  
立ち上がりながら、サラは首を傾けた。  
「知らない？」  
先に立って歩きながら、若干驚いたようにキャサリンはサラを振り返った。  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「ま、ベガスマフィアの生き証人ってとこかしら」  
「お知り合い？」  
尋ねてから、サラはほんの少し後悔した。案の定、キャサリンがちらりとサラを睨み付ける。  
「サムと母の知り合いよ」  
やっぱり。  
「ベガスマフィアがらみなら、グレッグが喜びそう。呼び出した？」  
「彼はとっくにグリッソムと向こうに行ってるわ」  
「やっぱり」  
車に乗り込みながら、サラは思わず笑ったが、すぐに軽く咳き込んだ。  
キャサリンがチラリとサラを横目で見たが、何も言わずに車を出した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

デビッドの遺体確認に付き合ったときは、まだサラの体は重くはなかった。  
喉の痛みはあったが、デビッドと会話するのにまだ苦労は感じなかった。  
良かった、仕事は出来そうだと思いながら、サラは遺体搬出を見送り、キャサリンの元へ向かった。  
キャサリンはロイス・オニールと自分の母親が写っている昔の写真を見て、なんとも言えない表情で笑った。  
サラはそれが、どんな感情なのか推察しようとしたが、どだい無理な話だった。  
キャサリンの家庭環境も複雑だ。サラは彼女を羨ましいと思ったことはだから一度もなかった。  
ただ、この時だけは、若い頃の母親を見て、微笑むことが出来る彼女を、羨ましいと思った。  
二人の関係を、羨ましいと思った。  
どこかぼーっとしながら、サラはキャサリンが「トニー・コンスタンティン」からの色紙を見て解説するのを聞いていた。  
殺害現場の床を見ようと膝を着いたとき、サラは少し関節の痛みを感じた。  
唾を思わずゆっくり飲み込んだ。喉の痛みを強く感じたが、額を触ることはこらえた。  
グレッグがオニールの伝記から得た情報を得意げに披露しながらやってきたのを、サラは相手をする余裕がなく無視した。  
「これ弾痕だ。ソラゾール持ってきた？」  
「ここは歴史的建造物だから、切り刻むのは気が引けるよねえ」  
グレッグの言葉に、サラは頭痛が増すのを感じた。サラは緩慢に、グレッグを睨み上げた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻って、サラは真っ先に休憩室に向かった。コーヒーではなく、冷蔵庫からペットボトルの水を取り出すと、一気に半分ほど飲んだ。  
喉が渇いていた。  
冷えた水は、痛みを増している喉にとても心地よかった。  
「やあ」  
グリッソムが休憩室の入り口で足を止め、顔を覗かせた。  
「ロイスがシュリンプサラダを差入れに来たのに、追い返したんだって？」  
グレッグの不満を聞いたばかりのサラは、それを言った。グリッソムはちらりと笑った。  
「関係者に供与を受けるわけに行かないからな」  
「グレッグ、がっかりしてたわ」  
「期待する方が悪い」  
サラは笑ったが、同時に軽く咳が出た。  
去りかけていたグリッソムが戻ってきて、休憩室に一歩踏み入れた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「何が？」  
「ちょっと、鼻声じゃないか？」  
否定しかけたが、サラはすぐに諦めた。なんだかその気力が無かった。  
「みたい」  
鼻をすすって、サラは答えた。  
グリッソムはもう二歩、休憩室の中に進んだ。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「いまんとこは」  
グリッソムが片手を上げかけて、戻したのを、サラは視界の端に捉えた。  
「熱は・・・測ったのか？」  
「ううん」  
「測りなさい」  
「やーだー」  
グリッソムは一瞬驚いた顔をしてサラを見た。  
サラはなぜ彼がそんな顔をしたのか、分からない、とぼんやり思った。  
「ソフィアに呼ばれてるから、行かなきゃ」  
もう一度ペットボトルから水を飲んで、それを持ったまま、サラは休憩室を出た。  
そのペットボトルは、警察署に着いたときには空になっていた。  
取調室に入ってソフィアの横に座ったとき、サラは身震いした。  
「どうしたの？」  
ソフィアが尋ねる。  
「ここ、寒くない？」  
「そうは思わないけど・・・」  
サラはもう一度身震いしたが、それ以上何も言わなかった。尋問の間、サラはずっと悪寒を感じていた。  
署から戻ってラボの休憩室のソファにどかりと座ったとき、サラはすでに寒気を感じなくなっていた。  
頭痛もあまり感じなくなっていた。  
それより、逆に体がぽかぽかと温かくなってきた。頭もホワホワとしてきた。  
グレッグの、オニールの本から取ったのだろう古くさい言い回しがなぜか可笑しくて笑えた。  
なぜウォリックはずっと真面目な顔をしているんだろう。笑えるのに。

キャサリンがロイス・オニールのクローゼットを羨ましそうに見回しながらコメントしたとき、サラはいかにもキャサリンらしいと思った。彼女と服の趣味が一致することは一生あり得ないだろうけど、と考えると、とてもおかしかった。  
ドレスか・・・彼、あたしのドレス姿、見たいかな？  
最初のデートはカジュアルドレスで行ったけど、あれ、彼、好きかな？  
もし今度、ドレスコードのデートに誘われたら、もうちょっと・・・冒険しても・・・いいかなあ。  
サラはぼんやり考えた。  
ぼんやりホッジスにオニールの指輪を渡した。  
「サラ？」  
受け取ったホッジスが、サラの腕を掴んで呼び止めた。  
「はん？」  
サラは緩慢に振り返った。  
「これの、何を調べるの？」  
サラはホッジスがつまんでいる証拠袋を眺めた。  
何だっけ。黄色い指輪。・・・裏切り者のカナリヤの色。キャサリンが言ってた。  
ああ、そうだ。  
「ロイスの指輪。発射残渣を調べて」  
「サラ？」  
「はん？」  
サラはもう一度緩慢に振り返った。  
「顔が、赤いみたいだけど」  
「ホッジス」  
「はい？」  
「女性を詳しく観察しすぎるの、良くないわよ」  
「そう？」  
「キモい」  
サラはぼんやりトレースラボを離れた。  
ホッジスがショックを受けた顔をしているのには、全く気付かなかった。  
ウェンディが何か心配そうに彼に話しかけるのも、聞こえなかった。  
「ねえ、ギルバート」  
オフィスに入ってくるなりサラがそう言ったので、グリッソムはギョッとして顔を上げた。  
「どういうドレスが好き？」  
「・・・は？」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外してサラを見つめた。  
「サラ？」  
「ふん？」  
ほとんど間の抜けたような返事に、グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「んん」  
サラはぼんやりオフィスを見回していた。  
「顔が、赤いようだが？」  
ふと気付いてグリッソムが言うと、サラは首を振った。そして、せわしげに息を吐いた。  
「ここ、暑くない？」  
「暑いなら、その・・・マフラー？ストール？を、取れば？」  
サラは首元に手を当てた。  
「ああ、そうね」  
しかし、これは喉が痛いので巻いておきたい。  
サラは鼻をすすった。  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
相手はホッジスだった。彼が何を言ったかは、良く聞き取れなかった。彼はいつもそう。余計なことばかり言うから、聞き流していると、肝心なことも聞き逃しちゃう。  
「ホッジス。行かなきゃ」  
サラが身を翻すと、  
「サラ、待て」  
グリッソムが慌てて立ち上がった。  
「私も一緒に行く」  
サラはにこりと笑った。  
「いいわよ、ギルバート」  
グリッソムは急いで彼女の側に駆け寄った。  
「サラ・・・あー、ここが、ラボだと、分かっているか？」  
「ええ。あなたのオフィスでしょ？」  
グリッソムはサラの顔がやはり赤いと感じた。思わず彼女の額に手を当て掛けて、オフィスのドアが全開な事に気付いて慌てて手を下ろした。  
「あー、サラ・・・熱を測った方が・・・」  
「ホッジス。行かなきゃ」  
突然歩き始めたサラを、グリッソムは慌てて追いかけた。  
トレースラボに入って、二人は面食らったように顔を見合わせた。  
「虚栄心、汝の名はホッジス」  
グリッソムのからかうような声に、ホッジスが焦ったように顔を上げる。サラはニヤリと笑った。  
「誤解しないで欲しいな。別に、白髪を気にしてるわけじゃ。まだ少ないし」  
やだこいつグリッソムに向かって何てこと言ってるのよ。  
それじゃあグリッソムは白髪だらけって言ってるみたいなもんじゃない。  
そうよその白髪がセクシーなんじゃない。それこそが彼の・・・  
「ホッジス。白髪はチャームポイントなのよ」  
サラはグリッソムがちらりと彼女を見たことに気付かなかった。  
ホッジス。今度彼に変なこと言ったら許さないから。どうせあんたもすぐに白髪だらけになるのよ。あ、でもあなたがどんなに白髪まみれになっても、絶対にあんたのことをセクシーだとは思わないだろうけどね。  
サラはにこりとホッジスに笑いかけた。  
「指輪は？」  
「指輪？」  
サラはもう一度にこりとホッジスに笑いかけた。  
「ああ指輪」  
ホッジスはレポート用紙を探して拾い上げた。  
「発射残渣は陽性だった」  
「じゃあ、ロイスが撃ったのかもね」  
「・・・お迎えに上がろう」  
トレースラボを出て行きかけながら、グリッソムはサラを見て言った。  
「君は帰りなさい」  
「え、なんで？」  
「帰って休みなさい」  
「私も行くもん」  
グリッソムはまずい、と思わずちらりとホッジスの様子を見たが、彼は再び鏡を覗き込み、自分の白髪をマジックで塗ろうとしていた。  
グリッソムは急いでサラの肘を掴むと、再び自分のオフィスに戻った。  
ドアを閉め、ブラインドも下ろす。  
それから、サラを振り返って額に手を当てた。  
そして盛大に溜め息をついた。  
「熱があるじゃないか。何か薬は飲んだのか？」  
「熱？」  
サラは首を傾げた。  
「ああ、どうりで、ふらふらする・・・」  
グリッソムは慌ててサラをソファに座らせた。  
どうりで、変な言動をしているわけだ。  
グリッソムはサラが喉に手を当てるのを見た。  
「喉が痛いのか？」  
「うん」  
「他にどこか、痛いか？手首はどうだ？」  
「関節・・・あちこち痛い・・・」  
言いながら、サラはグズグズと崩れ、ソファに横になった。  
そして軽く咳き込んだ。  
グリッソムは優しくサラの背を撫でながら、どうしたものかと思案した。  
急いでオニールに事情を聞きに行かなければならない。ブラス警部を呼ばなければ。  
しかしサラをここに置いておくわけにもいかない。  
風邪薬もここにはない。  
その時、ドアをタップする音がした。  
「グリッソム？」  
外から呼びかける声に、グリッソムは一つ頷くと、立ち上がってドアを開けた。  
「ニック、頼みがある」  
「何でしょう？」  
「サラを家に連れてってくれないか」  
ニックはオフィスの中を覗き込み、ソファで横になっているサラを見つけた。  
「どうしたんです？」  
「風邪のようだ。随分熱がある」  
「あれま」  
ニックは急いで中に入り、ソファの側で膝を付いた。サラの額に手を当てて、慌てて引っ込めた。その熱さに驚いたようだった。  
「病院に行かなくても大丈夫ですか？」  
グリッソムをちらりと見上げる。  
「風邪薬で少し様子を見てからでいいだろう。頼めるか？」  
「薬は、何か飲ませたんですか？」  
「いや。何か持ってるか？」  
「いえ」  
「自宅に何かあるはずだ」  
「分かりました」  
ニックは頷くと、サラを優しく揺さぶった。  
「んんー？」  
うめいたサラが、何かを呟くのを、グリッソムは見た。  
声は完全に掠れていたので、ニックには聞き取れなかったが、唇を読んだグリッソムには分かった。  
ギルバート？今何時？と彼女は尋ねていた。  
一瞬、まずいかもと思ったグリッソムだったが、声が掠れてしまっていてニックには聞かれない方に賭けることにした。  
「頼んだぞ、ニック」  
「はい、お任せを」  
「何かあったらすぐ連絡してくれ」  
「はい」  
心配そうに振り返りながら、グリッソムはオフィスを出た。  
携帯を取り出し、ブラスを呼び出す。ロイス・オニールの館で落ち合うように伝え、電話を切った。  
もう一度肩越しに振り返ったとき、サラはニックに支えられながら立ち上がっていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

自宅のドアをくぐり、ソファに座らされたとき、サラは再び咳き込んだ。  
「サラ。風邪薬を何か持ってる？」  
ニックが優しく尋ねる。  
サラは無言でバスルームを指差した。  
ニックは静かに離れていった。棚を開け閉めする音がして、次にキッチンの蛇口が開いて閉じる音がした。  
すぐに、サラの手にコップが押し当てられた。  
「ほい、これ飲んで」  
言われるがままに、サラは薬と水を飲み込もうとしたが、喉が想像以上に痛み、思わずむせて吐き出した。  
「大丈夫？」  
ニックが慌ててティッシュをつかみ、テーブルの上を拭く。  
もう一度ニックに薬を手渡され、サラは今度は注意して、ゆっくり飲み込んだ。  
「さ、ベッドに行こう」  
優しく促され、サラは立ち上がった。  
サラをベッドに座らせ、ニックは靴を脱がせた。  
「自分で着替えられる？」  
サラは弱々しく頷いた。そしてそのままブラウスを脱ぎ始めたので、ニックは慌てて寝室を出た。  
数分、リビングでウロウロしてから、ニックは寝室のドアをそっとノックした。  
「サラ？ちゃんとカバーに入った？」  
返事はなかった。  
ニックはそっとドアを開き、中を覗いた。  
枕とカバーの間にサラの顔を確認し、ニックは微笑を浮かべた。  
静かに寝室に入り、サラの額に手を当てる。  
熱を測ってから寝かせれば良かったと後悔しながら、ニックはカバーを直し、そして立ち上がろうとした。  
「ギル・・・行かないで」  
サラがニックの手を掴んで囁いたが、ニックには掠れていて聞き取れなかった。  
「何、サラ？」  
ニックは耳を寄せた。  
「・・・行かないで」  
ニックは困ったように自分の腕を掴むサラの手を見た。  
そして、ふと顔をしかめると、サラの両腕を持ち上げ、手首を見た。  
見間違えではなかった。  
痣の上に、ニックはそっと自分の手を合わせてみた。その角度を確認して、溜め息をつきながら、ニックは首を横に振った。  
・・・何があった、サラ？  
思わず不安そうに彼女の額を撫でた。  
サラの指の力が緩んだのを確認して、ニックは彼女の手をカバーの下に戻し、静かに寝室を出た。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

廊下でニックを見かけて、グリッソムは呼び止めた。  
「サラはどうした？」  
「寝かせてきましたよ。1時間ほど様子見て、熱が下がったみたいだったんで、置いてきました」  
グリッソムはニックを見つめた。  
「鍵はどうした？」  
「かけてきましたよ」  
グリッソムはニックをもう一度見つめた。  
「・・・鍵はどうした？」  
ニックはグリッソムを見た。  
「ああ、合鍵預かってるんで。緊急時用に」  
にこりと笑うニックに、グリッソムは思わず睨み付けたくなるのを堪えた。  
・・・私はまだもらってないのに。  
「他に貰ってる者はいるのか？」  
グリッソムの不穏な声色には気付かなかったかのように、ニックは明るく答えた。  
「僕だけです。あ、でも僕が持ってることは、ウォリックやグレッグは知ってますよ。あと多分キャサリンも」  
グリッソムは腕時計を確認した。  
「ロイスは自殺じゃなかったんですって？」  
ニックの質問に、  
「ああ」  
グリッソムは上の空で答えた。  
「ニック、サラのアパートに一緒に来てくれるか」  
・・・私は合鍵を貰ってないから。  
さっき、オニールの館に行く前に、自分で自分の家に連れて行けば良かったと後悔しながら、グリッソムはニックと共に駐車場に向かった。  
アパートのドアを叩いても、案の定反応は無かったので、ニックが鍵を開けて玄関を入った。  
リビングもキッチンも暗かったが、バスルームに明かりが付いているのにすぐに気付いた。グリッソムは急いでバスルームへ向かった。  
床に座り込んで、便器に頬ずりしているサラを見たときは、グリッソムは心臓が止まりそうなほど仰天した。  
「サラ！？」  
急いで駆け寄る。  
ニックと二人で慌ててサラを抱き起こした。  
「サラ？サラ？！」  
頬を叩いて呼びかける。  
ぐったりとしていたサラだが、目をうっすら開いた。  
「ああ・・・ギルバート」  
サラは唇を動かしたが、声は出なかった。  
グリッソムは急いで額と喉に交互に手を当てた。  
「酷い熱だ。動悸も早い」  
「あれ、じゃあ薬が切れてまた上がったんだ」  
時計をさっと確認しながらニックが言った。彼が最後に額を触ったときは、熱いとは感じなかったはずだ。  
「便器って冷たくて気持ちいい」  
サラが辛うじて声を出して言った。ニックは思わず笑ったが、グリッソムは笑えなかった。  
「いつからトイレにいたんだ」  
「さっき・・・」  
「吐いたのか？」  
「ちがう・・・」  
サラはまた目を閉じてしまった。  
グリッソムとニックは二人でサラをベッドに運んだ。  
「ニック、水を持ってきてくれ」  
サラの乾ききった唇を見て、グリッソムが頼んだ。ニックが早足で寝室を出て行く。  
バスルームからアスピリンを持ってきて、ニックが運んできたコップを受け取った。  
サラに持たせようとするが、腕に力が無く、グリッソムが水を飲ませようとした。  
だが、サラはむせて薬も水も吐き出してしまった。  
ひとまず、水だけでもともう一度コップを口元に運ぶが、それもサラは吐き出した。  
「だめ・・・喉が、痛くて、飲み込めない」  
か細い声でサラが言う。グリッソムは周囲を見回した。  
「ニック、ストローか何か、キッチンにないか見てきてくれ」  
「はい」  
急いでニックがまた寝室を出て行く。  
その間、グリッソムは指をコップに入れて水を付けると、サラの唇に垂らすことを繰り返していた。  
サラは時々唇を舐めたが、数回に1度は咳き込んだ。  
「ストロー、ジュースパックのがありました」  
「ああ、そのジュースをそのまま開けて」  
グリッソムはストローにジュースを少し溜めると、それをサラの舌の上に落とした。  
サラは飲み込もうとしたが、それもむせてしまった。  
ほとんど涙目で、サラが弱々しく首を振る。  
「病院に連れて行った方がいいんじゃ？」  
ニックが心配そうに言った。  
「そうだな。これじゃあ脱水症状になる」  
グリッソムはサラを抱き上げた。  
「僕、毛布を持って行きます」  
ニックはリビングに駆け込むと、ソファの毛布を取った。  
二人は後部座席にサラを乗せ、横たわらせた。その体の上に、毛布を掛ける。  
「デザートパームが一番近い」  
助手席に乗り込みながら、グリッソムはニックに指示した。

* * *

TBC.


	4. Gray Hair(2)

Episode 9 Letting in

* * *

Chapter 4 Gray Hair(2)

ERで事情を説明すると、すぐに脱水に対する処置で、点滴が始まった。インフルエンザ検査のために血液も採取した。  
「家族の方ですか？」  
ナースに聞かれ、グリッソムは一瞬躊躇した。すぐ側にニックがいることを思い出した。  
「あー、上司です。緊急連絡先に指名されてます」  
「家族の方はいないんですか？」  
「彼氏がいるはずですが」  
ニックが隣から口を挟んだが、グリッソムはそれを無視するように遮った。  
「母親は遠くにいるので。私が聞くことになってます」  
ナースはグリッソムに向かって説明を開始した。  
インフルエンザ等の検査結果が出るまで、解熱鎮痛剤はまだ点滴出来ないこと、全ての結果が出るまで2時間ほどかかることなどを話した。  
「彼女、なにかアレルギーは？」  
「ない」  
「持病は？」  
「ない」  
「妊娠の可能性は？」  
グリッソムは数秒固まった。思わずニックと顔を見合わせたが、それのおかげで、うっかり「前回」は2週間前で、その後セックスしたと言ってしまうのを防げた。  
「ああー、それは、分からない」  
そう言うのが精一杯だった。  
「恋人がいます」  
ニックが横から口を挟んだ。  
「じゃあ念のためそれも検査しますね」  
グリッソムは無言で頷いた。なぜだか冷や汗が出てきた気がした。  
医師とナースが出て行って、グリッソムは静かにベッドの側の椅子に腰を下ろした。  
ベッドでは、サラが浅い呼吸をしながら眠っていた。  
ふと、グリッソムは顔を上げてニックを見た。ニックはウロウロとベッドの横を歩き回っていた。  
「ニック、君はもう帰っていい」  
ニックは足を止め、サラとグリッソムを見比べた。  
「あー、でも」  
「もう帰って休め。後は・・・私が面倒見るから」  
一瞬俯き、ニックは「分かりました」と離れて行きかけた。  
だが、すぐに足を止めて振り向いた。  
「グリッソム、サラの手首・・・見ましたか？」  
グリッソムは思わずベッドのサラを見下ろした。その両手首の痣が、うっすらと見えていた。  
しまった、と舌打ちをしかけて、辛うじてこらえた。  
「まさか、誰かに、襲われたんじゃ・・・」  
ニックの深刻そうな声に、グリッソムはしかし図らずも感心した。  
さすがだ。どんな付け方をされた痣か、形状から見抜いている。  
いや感心している場合ではない。  
グリッソムはサラの手首を、じっと観察するかのように見つめた。  
実際には、言い訳を必死で考えていた。  
「彼氏が・・・付けたのかも」  
自分で言うのは馬鹿馬鹿しかったが、そう言うのが精一杯だった。  
「でも・・・」  
まだ不安そうに、ニックはサラを見ていた。  
「何か、最近、気になる様子はあったか？落ち込んでるとか」  
グリッソムはなるべく落ち着くよう自分に言い聞かせながらニックに尋ねた。  
ニックは腕を組んでしばらく考えた。  
「いえ・・・最近ずっと、楽しそうでした。今日もご機嫌だったって・・・まあそれは熱のせいかもしれませんけど」  
グリッソムは安堵したように、ニックを見た。  
しばらくそのグリッソムを見返した後で、ニックはようやく溜め息をついて腕組みを解いた。  
「まあ、そうですね。彼氏・・・かな」  
肩をすくめて苦笑するニックに、グリッソムはゆっくり頷いた。  
「一応・・・このことは、他の人には言わないでおいてくれ。・・・真偽がはっきりするまで」  
ニックは、グリッソムがなぜか躊躇いがちなのを不思議そうに見た。そしてふと生真面目な顔をすると、ベッドに両手を着いてグリッソムを覗き込んだ。  
「もし、彼氏が乱暴なヤツなら、止めさせないと」  
グリッソムは軽く奥歯を噛んだ。  
「ああ」  
やめさせる。直ぐにでも。やめる。もう二度と、しない。  
「・・・分かってる」  
「サラがこういうことをあなたに話すとは思えないですが・・・」  
「ニック」  
グリッソムはニックを優しく遮った。  
「分かってる。だが、トライさせてくれ」  
ニックはグリッソムを見つめ、それから一つ頷いて、立ち上がった。  
「分かりました」  
「もしもの時は、協力を頼む」  
「ええ、もちろん」  
にこりとニックが笑ったとき、彼の携帯電話が鳴った。  
「あれ、キャサリンだ」  
グリッソムは目線で行くよう指示した。ニックは軽くサラの肩を二、三度叩いてから出て行った。  
「んん・・・」  
サラが僅かに唸って身動ぎをした。  
グリッソムはようやく、サラの手を握った。  
「サラ・・・ハニー」  
「ギル・・・」  
目を閉じたままで、サラは囁くように言った。  
「どこにいるか、分かるか？」  
「病院」  
「目を開けないでも分かるのか？」  
「臭いと音で分かる」  
そう言ってサラは軽く咳をした。  
そっと背中を撫でると、直ぐに落ち着いた。  
「なに？インフル？」  
体を横向けながら、サラはやっと目を開いてグリッソムを見た。  
「まだ検査中だ。それが出てから、使う薬を決めるらしい」  
サラは浅く溜め息をついた。  
「具合はどうだ？」  
「頭がぼーっとして、喉が痛くて、関節が痛い」  
「吐き気は？」  
「しない。ていうか食べてない」  
「またか・・・」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「ごめん」  
「いつから具合悪かったんだ？」  
サラが下唇を突き出す。  
「シフト始まったときから」  
また盛大に溜め息をついて、グリッソムは肩を落とした。  
「私が出るとき、もうそうだったのか？」  
サラは小さく首を振った。  
「鼻声だとは思ったけど・・・寝起きのせいかなって」  
「今日のシフトは休むんだ。いいな？」  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを睨んだが、何も言わなかった。  
グリッソムはそっとサラの髪を撫でた。サラはまた目を閉じてうたた寝を始めた。

彼女の手を握って待っている間に、医師がやってきて、インフルエンザは陰性だったと告げた。  
「扁桃炎ですね。妊娠検査もネガティブなんで、今から抗生剤と解熱鎮痛の点滴を入れます」  
サラが突然目を見開いた。  
「妊娠検査？」  
グリッソムは思わず眉を掻いた。  
「あー、可能性があるかと聞かれたので、分からないと答えたんだ」  
あるわけないじゃない、と言いかけたサラだったが、なんだかますます体が重くなった気がしてやめた。ネガティブ、という結果を、彼はどう受け止めたのだろう、とも一瞬頭をよぎったが、それを考えるのも今は億劫だった。  
「分からないときは、調べるのが規則なので。じゃ、この点滴が終わったら帰れますからね」  
サラの点滴バッグに何種類かの薬剤を注入し、医師はグリッソムの方を見た。  
「抗生剤の処方箋を出しますから必ず飲みきってください。あと、解熱鎮痛用に座薬も出しておきましょう。その喉じゃあ、大きなカプセルを飲むのはつらいでしょうから」  
カルテに何かを記入すると、医師は去って行った。  
「・・・座薬？」  
顔をしかめたサラを見て、グリッソムは両方の眉を上げた。  
「座薬？」  
繰り返すサラを、グリッソムは笑わずにはいられなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

1時間後、病院を出たグリッソムは、サラを連れて自分の家に向かった。  
薬局で薬を受け取り、途中でハンクを拾った。彼はサラの異変を感じてか、後部座席で神妙にしていた。  
サラは家に入ると、ふらふらとソファへ近づき、そこに横になった。ハンクがそばで鼻を鳴らした。  
グリッソムはいろいろと片付けてから、サラの元へ行った。  
「何か、食べられそうか？野菜スープ作ろうか？」  
「喉が痛いから無理」  
掠れた声で呟く。そうか、と頷いて、グリッソムはサラの体を起こした。  
「ベッドで寝なさい」  
「ねえ、ギルバート」  
「何だ？」  
「どんなドレスが好き？」  
グリッソムは額を軽く抑えた。  
ロイス・オニールの衣装部屋を見たせいなのだろうか？さっきオフィスでもそんなことを聞かれた気がする。  
「その話はまた今度しよう」  
「あー、ずるい」  
「さあ、ベッドへ行こう」  
サラの体を支えながら寝室へ向かう。  
ベッドに横たえてカバーを掛けると、すでにサラは寝息を立てていた。  
その僅かに浅くて早い呼吸を、しばらく見つめてから、グリッソムはそっと寝室を出た。  
ハンクが扉の前でウロウロしていたが、  
「今日はダメだ」  
そう言うと、鼻をきゅうんと鳴らして、ハンクはリビングに戻っていった。

自分の食事を終え、ハンクの散歩へ行き、食事をやり、裏庭でトイレをさせて、彼が自分の寝床に入ったのを見届けて、グリッソムはやっと寝室に戻った。  
静かにベッドに座り、サラの額に手を当てる。まだ解熱剤を追加する必要は無いようだ。  
・・・彼女、自分で出来るのだろうか？  
ふと考えて、グリッソムは苦笑した。  
さすがにそれは、自分でやって貰わないと困る。  
サラの額にそっと口づけてから、シャワーを浴びようと、ベッドを下りかけた。  
その腕を、サラの手が掴んだ。  
「行かないで・・・」  
グリッソムの表情は一気に緩んだ。  
「行かないで、・・・」  
その後僅かに動いた唇に、グリッソムは顔を近づけた。  
「サラ？」  
「行かないで、ママ」  
グリッソムは思わずサラを凝視した。  
「ママ・・・、痛いよ、ママ」  
サラの瞼が震えた。直ぐに、涙が一滴、眦からすっと流れ落ちた。  
「ママ、置いてかないで・・・」  
サラの手が何かを探すかのように宙を彷徨った。思わずグリッソムはその手を握り、ベッドに戻るとカバーに潜った。  
サラの体を抱き寄せ、頭を胸に抱きかかえた。  
「大丈夫だよ、サラ・・・大丈夫だ」  
優しく背中を撫で続けながら、グリッソムの目にも涙が浮かんでいた。

彼女は母親に、守ってもらえたことがあるんだろうか？  
安全なはずの家庭で、安心を感じられる瞬間が、果たしてあったのだろうか？  
彼自身も、ずっと幸福な幼少時代を過ごしたわけでは無い。母の難聴、父の早世。決して平穏無事ではなかった。だが、彼には必要な愛は常に注がれていた。彼はそれを疑ったことはなかった。  
もしそれを信じられなくなったとしたら、自分という人間はどうなってしまうのだろうかと、グリッソムは思い、暗澹たる気持ちになった。  
幼い彼女が熱を出したとき、両親はどうしていたのだろう。彼女が怪我をしたとき、彼らはどう彼女を扱ったのだろう。ましてそれが、父親が付けた傷だったなら。  
児童養護施設では、安心など感じられなかっただろう。  
里親の元では、感じられたこともあったかも知れない。しかし、それを失うような何かが起こった。彼はもう、その真実はどうでもいいと感じていた。少なくとも、彼の最も恐れていた事は、起きていなかった事だけは分かった。それだけで、もう十分だった。彼女が里親の離婚に自責の念を感じているのだけは気になるが、それを追及したところで、きっと彼に出来ることは何もない。  
安全な家を失って、母親と気まずい一年を過ごし、逃げるように東部の大学へ進んだ。  
大学の寮で初めて得た親友は、悲劇的に失った。  
彼女には、安息の「家」が常になかったのだと、グリッソムは改めて思い知った。  
彼はそれを、与えられているのだろうか。  
彼と二人きりの、小さな小さな世界。そこで彼女は、安全を、安心を、感じてくれているのだろうか。そこに閉じこもりたがるのは、それを与えられている証拠になるだろうか？

聖域、サンクチュアリと言ったヘザーの言葉が思い出された。  
だから彼女は、まだそこから出たくないのだ。それを壊したくないのだ。  
安心だと感じたいから。安全だと感じたいから。守られていると感じていたいから。  
それが十分に感じられたら、きっと彼女はまた一歩踏み出す勇気を持ってくれるだろう。

彼の部屋に、着替えを置き始めたように。  
シャンプーを、置き始めたように。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラは熱いシャワーの下に入った。やっと熱が下がり、二日ぶりのシャワーだった。  
頭をじっくり洗い、体もじっくり洗ってから、ようやくシャワーを出た。  
歯ブラシを取り出したが、数秒それを見つめて、それをゴミ箱に落とした。しゃがんで棚から新しい歯ブラシを取り出す。  
立ち上がる前に歯ブラシが入っていた箱を捨てようとして、ふと、サラは首を傾げた。  
ゴミ箱に、見慣れないボトルが入っていた。  
ボトルを少し持ち上げてみる。かなり重い。  
これ、まだ中身入ってるんじゃないの？と思いながらラベルを見て、サラは眉を上げた。  
・・・白髪染め。

思わずバスルームの扉を振り返る。  
グリッソムはまだベッドで寝ているはずだった。

・・・白髪染めが、なんで、ほとんど未使用で、捨ててあるんだろう？

疑問に思いながら、立ち上がって歯磨きを始める。  
数分歯を磨いているうちに、サラは思い出した。

白髪をマジックで塗ろうとしていたホッジス。

 _－－白髪はチャームポイントなのよ。_

ああ。

サラは思わずニヤリと笑った。  
・・・気にしてたんだ。  
あたしは全然、気にしてないのに。

いや、彼が年齢差を気にしているのは知ってる。それがずっと彼の言動の足枷になっていたことも。  
でも、本当に、グレーヘアーの彼は、セクシーなんだから。  
最近は髭も少し白くなってきたけど。  
ああ、そっちを染めたかったのかしら。  
サラは笑みを深めた。  
それもいっそう、彼の魅力を増してるんだけどな。  
・・・伝わって、良かった。

歯磨きを急いで終えると、サラはベッドに飛び乗った。  
「サラ・・・？」  
目覚め始めたグリッソムの上に乗り、サラはグリッソムに夢中でキスを落とした。  
「・・・んー、サラ・・・」  
夢見心地でそれを受けていたグリッソムだが、サラがカバーを剥いで彼のパジャマに手を掛けたとき、一気に目を覚ました。  
「サラ、まだ止めといた方がいいんじゃないか？」  
彼女の両手をそっと掴む。  
不満そうに、サラはグリッソムを見下ろした。  
ちらりと時計を見る。そして溜め息をついた。  
「調子はどうだ？」  
「最後にざや・・・解熱剤、使ったのが18時間前で、その後熱は上がってない」  
座薬、と言いかけて咳払いをしたサラに、グリッソムは小さく笑った。  
「喉は？」  
「柔らかくて熱すぎないものなら飲み込めそう」  
「それは良かった・・・野菜スープを作ってあげるよ」  
ホッとして言いながら、グリッソムはサラの両手首をなぞった。  
「ニックが痣に気付いて心配してたぞ」  
「・・・何て言ったの？」  
「なんでついたか、一応聞いてみる、と」  
「何て言うつもり？」  
からかうように言って、サラは首を傾けた。  
「・・・どうしたものかな」  
「彼氏が付けたってあたしから言っとくわ」  
クスクスと笑いながら、サラはグリッソムの顎髭を指先でゆっくり撫でた。  
「それはそれで、心配されるぞ」  
「どうして？」  
「・・・乱暴な彼氏かと」  
サラは一瞬動きを止めた。何か言いかけて、それを飲み込んだ。彼の何かを恐れるような瞳の色に気付いたからだった。少し考えてから、サラは笑って言った。  
「そういうプレイだったって言うわ」  
グリッソムは思わず両方の眉を上げた。  
「事実でしょ？」  
からりと言って笑い、サラはグリッソムの髭に何度も唇を押し当てた。  
「んー、あなたの髭、好き」  
サラの鼻息が首に掛かって、グリッソムは思わず身をよじらせた。  
「時間が足りないよ」  
彼がそう言った瞬間に、目覚まし時計が鳴り始めた。  
サラは思わずそれを乱暴にはたいてアラームを止めた。  
「スープ、作るよ」  
むくれている彼女の頬に軽くキスをして、グリッソムはベッドから下りた。  
諦めて、クローゼットを開けたサラを見ながら、グリッソムは言った。  
「今日の仕事はあまり無理するなよ」  
「はいはい」  
引き出しから着替えを取り出しながら、サラは面倒くさそうに答えた。  
「現場捜査はなるべく回避するよう、キャサリンに言ってあるから」  
「配慮に感謝するわ、『グリッソム』」  
口角を上げて振り返り、サラはわざとその名で呼んだ。  
彼が二人の時にそう呼ばれるのを嫌がっているのを、分かっていてわざと彼女は使うのだ。  
グリッソムは溜め息をつきながら寝室を出て行った。  
「心配だからって見に来なくていいからね。非番でしょ？」  
サラは振り返ったグリッソムに笑って手を小さく振った。そして扉を閉めた。

* * *

TBC.

AN : サラが「妊娠してるわけがない」と思ったのには理由があります。少ししたら、長編を予定していて、そこで、多分それもテーマになってくると思います。とはいえ、ヘビーな理由ではありませんのでご安心ください。


	5. Shampoo(side:Hodges)

Episode 9 Letting in

AN : ホッジスの受難 / Hodges is in trouble because of himself. As usual.

* * *

Chapter 5 Shampoo(side:Hodges)

タクシーで出勤するサラを見送り、ハンクの散歩へ行き、それから書斎で調べ物をしているとき、彼の携帯電話が鳴った。  
発信者を見て、グリッソムはげんなり溜め息をついた。出来れば無視したかったが、6コール放置しても切れなかったので、仕方なく携帯電話を開いた。  
「グリッソム」  
「ギル、副保安官が・・・」  
「今日は非番なんだが」  
「ロイス・オニールの件で副保安官が発表する内容を確認したいと言ってる」  
「もうメディアには発表したんじゃなかったか」  
「定例会見で突っ込まれそうなんだそうだ。来てくれ」  
「定例会見なら明日の正午だろう。なぜこんな夜中に打ち合わせなんだ」  
「市長が早朝の便で発つからだ」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「30分で来てくれ。頼んだぞ」  
エクリーは返事を聞かずに勝手に電話を切った。  
もう一度溜め息をついて、グリッソムは急いでバスルームへ向かった。

お湯の下で、シャンプーを出そうとポンプを何度も押したグリッソムは、空気と僅かな泡しか出てこないボトルに思わず悪態をついた。  
買い置きはそういえば忘れている。  
ボトルの棚を見つめ、グリッソムは小ぶりなシャンプーボトルを手に取った。  
使わないでね、と言われたのを思い出す。  
だが、緊急事態だったと言えば、きっと分かってくれるだろう。  
グリッソムはそっとポンプを押した。  
彼女の匂いが、バスルームに充満した。  
微笑を浮かべ、鼻歌を歌いながら、グリッソムは髪を洗った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

エクリー、副保安官との打ち合わせを終えたグリッソムは、サラの様子を一目見ていこうと、ラボの中をウロウロしていた。  
「あ、大将！」  
呼び止めてきたのはホッジスだった。  
彼の長い講釈を聞く気分ではなかったので、グリッソムは一瞬気付かなかったフリをして素通りしようかと思ったが、彼が熱心に手招きしているのを見て、仕方なく足を向けた。  
「どうした、ホッジス」  
「Mt.チャールストンで出た遺体から取れた正体不明の無機物の破片、あったでしょ？」  
「ああ、あったな」  
グリッソムはちょっと興味を引かれた。  
「正体が分かったのか？」  
「いいえ、まだです。でも、すんごいことが・・・」  
グリッソムは興味を完全に失った。  
「ホッジス。正体が判明してから、呼んでくれ」  
そう言って踵を返したとき、ふと、ホッジスが身を乗り出してきたのに気付いた。  
「あれ？大将？？」  
グリッソムは思わず身を引いた。  
「なんだ？」  
距離が近いぞ。  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
ホッジスは鼻をひくつかせた。  
「ん？」  
そう言ってますますホッジスは顔を、鼻を、グリッソムに、グリッソムの頭に近づけた。  
グリッソムはますます身を引いた。  
「シャンプー、変えました？」  
グリッソムは思わず息を止めた。

 _－－匂いフェチに気をつけて。_

しまった。  
はっきり「ホッジスの鼻に気をつけろ」と言ってくれていれば・・・！

「この匂い、なんか、どこかで･･･」

まずい。  
グリッソムはホッジスの体を押しやりながら、高速で脳みそを回転させた。

「あー、多分、試供品を使ったからだ」

情けない。そんなものか、ギル・グリッソムよ？

「ふむ、なるほど」  
ホッジスは体を戻した。  
「もう行くぞ」  
グリッソムはそれ以上の会話は危険と、逃げ出すようにトレースラボを出た。

休憩室を覗くと、サラがゼリーを食べているところだった。  
「サラ」  
息を切らせてグリッソムは部屋に飛び込んだ。  
「エクリーに呼ばれたって？ご愁傷様」  
サラは意地悪く笑いながら言った。  
それから、手にしているゼリーを軽く持ち上げて見せた。  
「冷蔵庫の大量のゼリー、あなた？」  
「あ、ああ・・・飲み込みやすいかと思って」  
「うん。助かる。ありがと」  
スプーンにすくったゼリーを口に運びかけてから、サラは、あ、そうだ、と口を開いた。  
「言いつけ通り、現場にはまだ出てないわよ」  
「あ、ああ・・・」  
休憩室の外をチラチラ気にしているグリッソムに、サラは気付いた。  
「どうしたの？」  
「サラ。今日、ホッジスに会ったか？」  
サラはスプーンをくわえて、少し考えた。  
「まだだけど」  
「会わない方が良い」  
サラは眉をひそめた。  
「なんで？」  
「あー・・・」  
グリッソムは思わず頭を掻いた。  
それを見て、サラが目を見開いた。  
「まさか、使ったの？」  
声を荒げてから、サラは軽くむせた。  
「だから・・・使わないでって言ったのに！」  
慌てて声を落としながらも責める口調で、サラはグリッソムを睨んだ。  
「緊急事態、だったんだ」  
サラは首を細かく振った。  
「分かった。近くには行かない・・・ように努力する」  
額に手を当てて、サラは諦めたように言った。  
「同じ部屋にいない方が、いい」  
そう言うグリッソムを、サラはもう一度睨み付けた。そしてふと、笑顔になると、首を傾けながら尋ねた。  
「じゃ、現場に出ていい？」  
うっかり、「いい」と言いかけて、慌ててグリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「それとこれは別問題だ」  
サラは膨れた。  
そしてグリッソムを無視するように、ゼリーを食べ続けた。  
「サラ・・・」  
何かを言いかけてグリッソムが一歩サラに近寄ったとき、  
「おつかれーっす」  
ニックが入ってきた。  
「あれ？グリッソム。呼び出されたんですか？」  
「やあ、ニック」  
グリッソムは急いで笑顔を返した。  
それから、グリッソムは休憩室を出て行きかけたが、ふとサラを振り返ると、  
「今日は現場は禁止だ」  
上司然として命じた。  
サラはスプーンをくわえたまま、不満そうに頷いた。それを見て、グリッソムは去って行った。  
「病み上がりなんだからしょうがないさ」  
コーヒーをカップに入れて隣の席に座ったニックが、ポンポン、と軽くサラの背中を叩いた。そしてサラの手元を覗き込んで、  
「冷蔵庫の大量のゼリーは、君のか」  
そう言って笑った。  
「喉ごしがいいから」  
「まだ痛む？」  
「少しね」  
サラはニックを見つめ、それから、彼の視線が彼女の手首に注がれていることに気付いた。  
「あー、ニック」  
「ん？」  
ニックは自分の視線に気付いたのか、慌てて逸らして誤魔化すようにコーヒーをすすった。  
「手首の痣だけど」  
「あ、ああ」  
「心配するようなことじゃないから」  
「・・・ホントに？」  
ニックの眼差しには、誠実さが溢れていた。  
「大丈夫よ」  
「そっか」  
ニックは頷きながら、コーヒーをすすった。  
「・・・彼氏？」  
サラは唸るように溜め息をついた。  
「筋肉ムキムキ？」  
サラは思わず軽く噴き出した。  
「そうじゃ、ないけど」  
「軟弱男ではなさそうだね」  
サラはまた噴き出した。  
「グレッグではないわ」  
それにはニックが噴き出した。  
「あいつも結構鍛えてるみたいだけど？」  
「そうなの？」  
「一緒にシャワー浴びたとき、見たんじゃ無いの？」  
ニックの軽口に、サラはニヤリと笑った。  
「ああ、そうだった」  
二人はしばらく笑い合った。それが落ち着いたところで、  
「ほんとに、大丈夫だね？」  
ニックはもう一度、真顔で尋ねた。  
「ええ」  
サラはニックの目を見て答えた。  
「な、もし暴力を振るうようなら」  
「そういう人じゃない」  
サラはニックの腕にそっと手を乗せた。  
「大丈夫よ、ニック」  
ニックもまた、その手の上に更に自分の手を重ねた。  
「少しでも、変だなと思うことがあったら」  
「必ず言う」  
「約束だよ？」  
サラは片方の口角を上げた。  
「ええ」  
「いい？」  
「約束する」  
よし、と言って、ニックは片手を上げると、サラの頭を撫でた。  
サラは思わず笑ってから、ふと言った。  
「あなたとウォリックがハンクに何したか、知ってるわよ」  
「あれ、なんだっけ？」  
ニックはおどけたように眉を上げて、コーヒーを飲んだ。  
サラは肩を揺らせて笑い、それからニックにウィンクしてみせた。  
「愛してるわ、ニッキー」  
ニックも笑いながら、サラの頬に軽く口づけた。  
「愛してるぜ、ベイビー」  
サラは笑いながら、軽くニックの胸を小突いた。  
そんな二人の様子を、廊下の端から苦虫を噛み潰したような顔でグリッソムが見ていることに、気付いている者はいなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラとニックの友情は分かってる。知ってる。  
誰よりも信頼しているのがニックだと言うことも、十分承知している。理解している。  
合鍵を渡しているくらいだし。  
男女の情ではなくて、兄妹のような情だと言うことも分かってる。  
分かってる。  
分かってるんだ。  
理解してるんだ。  
自分は彼女の信頼を裏切り続けてきた。まだそれを取り戻すプロセスにいるんだ。だからまだ合鍵をもらえなくても、仕方ないんだ。  
分かってる。  
分かってるんだ。  
グリッソムは鼻息荒く歩きながら、トレースラボに向かった。

「ホッジス」  
イライラとした声で呼びかけられ、ホッジスは弾かれたように顔を上げた。  
入り口に仁王立ちしているグリッソムに、しかしホッジスは笑顔を浮かべた。  
「大将。さっきの件は、結果まだですけど、でもすんごいのが」  
「ホッジス。さっきみたいなのを、女性に対してしてないだろうな？」  
「さっきみたいなの？」  
「・・・してないだろうな？」  
「あー・・・」  
「いいか、ホッジス」  
イライラと、グリッソムは人差し指を立てた。  
「あれは、セクハラになりかねんぞ」  
「あ・・・はい・・・」  
「気をつけろ」  
厳しい声で言われ、ホッジスはしょんぼり項垂れた。  
つい先日、サラにも「キモい」と言われたばかりだ。ウェンディは少し慰めてくれたが、彼女も、髪の匂いについて指摘したら怒っていた。  
どうせボクは、キモいですよーだ。  
空気読めないKYですよーだ。  
白髪も増えてきちゃったし。  
あーあ、最近いいことないなあ・・・  
ウェンディ、食事に誘ったら来てくれるかなあ。  
ホッジスは深々と溜め息をついた。

* * *

End.

AN2 : 一応このシリーズはここまでで終わりです ^^; よろしければ感想を一言でもいいのでコメントしてください。もちろん日本語で OK です。 どうしても文章を残すのは恥ずかしいという方は（私も日本人ですので、ちょっとコメントするだけでもとても勇気が要るのは分かります！）、 サイトの方の「読んだよ」ボタンをポチッと押してください。（ただし、サイトの方はアップが１週間ほど遅いです。）  
サイトリンクは、 FanFiction．netの仕様で貼れないので、noenoibranch で検索して下さい。(Google検索では表示されることを確認済みです)


End file.
